


Dim light on your features

by Alwaysevak2121



Series: Soft is the sleep, when shared with you [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Made For Each Other, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Sleep, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysevak2121/pseuds/Alwaysevak2121
Summary: Even can't help whispering into his hair a silent ‘I love you’ even though he's fast asleep. He wants the universe to know this boy is loved, so loved and he hopes his whisper could echo in every universe, making it known in each and every one of them. Isak is loved.Even is thinking about Isak in the wee hours while that boy sleeps in his arms.





	Dim light on your features

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop thinking about their love, how equally in love they are. They are so good to each other.

There's something almost fragile in the hours between dusk and dawn. Maybe a part of it is explained by the silence that on the other hand is not silence at all, there's just more room for the quiet sounds. For those quiet yet so powerful sounds which can contain so much more than any loud sounds ever could.

Even lies on his side as quietly as possible, listening Isak's slow breathing. His boy is asleep, has been a while now, his breathing steady but once in a while there are slight changes in it and when he’s lucky he is gifted with quiet sighs. When Isak hums in his sleep, Even feels like his heart is bursting and he can't stop a whimper escaping.

Isak stirs a little and then the silence is broken by him rustling the sheets when he moves his arm, like reaching for something. A frown appears to his face until his fingertips brush Even’s skin and he moves closer, latching onto him. Even hears and feels his baby sighing onto his chest while the frown disappears from his face and his breathing becomes all steady again. 

Isak is always so warm, making him warm too when he is all snuggled up with him, and Even loves that comforting heat. He really doesn't wanna disturb Isak’s sleep so he adjusts himself slowly and carefully in order to keep him close while pulling their duvet higher, his boy deserves all the warmth possible.

Even doubts there's anything as peaceful as moments like this, beautiful Isak, asleep on his chest, their legs intertwined, and his hair tickling his chin. Even takes in the scent of his hair, fresh from shower but already just him too, and there's not a scent alike, as sweet as just that is Isak. 

It makes him overwhelmed, Isak sleeping so peacefully in his arms, like trusting his dreams in his hands. It's something to appreciate, to worship, that complete trust, Isak making him feel like he can offer him the safest of place. Even can't help whispering into his hair a silent ‘I love you’ even though he's fast asleep. He wants the universe to know this boy is loved, so loved and he hopes his whisper could echo in every universe, making it known in each and every one of them. Isak is loved. 

The feeling of being the safe one for Isak makes him humble and his heart soars and aches for that sight in his arms. Even hopes he is able to give back even a fraction of how protected he feels in Isak’s embrace. With his brave boy he is allowed to feel small too, when the world around them gets too much, all the thoughts too loud can yet be outrun by Isak's tender whispers into his ear. Then It's just them.

 

Sometimes there are nights when he wants to drown in that feeling, the feeling of them, together. When Isak reaches for him and his fingertips trace his skin making him shiver in the best of ways. And the way Isak resonates those shivers when Even brushes his hair, letting his fingers comb through his curls and then linger behind his ear, it says they are in this feeling together.

On those nights Even lets his fingers wander along Isak's neck, caressing his locks, then brushing his pulse point gently making Isak gasp and Even all but lives for those tiny gasps. The next thing he knows is Isak’s arms around him, pulling him onto him and he goes ever so willingly. Isak lifts his hand to cover Even's one still on his neck, pressing it further against his loud pulse and then Isak's lips are kissing this exact same spot on Even’s neck. It's so intense yet tender, like Isak is connecting their heart beats and it leaves him breathless. 

When Isak then gives him his lips, suddenly he's getting air again, so much at once it makes him breathe it in with such a force he gets dizzy. He shuts his lips against Isak's and the air keeps circling back and forth between their breaths, hot and heavy, shuddering and sharp, then soft and gentle again. 

Even knows his voice is a bit shaky when he tries to utter the words: “Isak, I, Isak”. And the complete trust and understanding goes both ways between them, Isak always, always knowing when it's his turn to say it out loud for them, gather all of these overwhelming feelings into a one simple word that is everything at once. 

This time Isak cradles his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks, eyes searching and finding his when he says it: “Us. This is us, baby.” Even nods eyes fluttering and finds Isak's lips again and again and Isak pulls him close, closer. Even is sinking in him and Isak envelopes him into his embrace thoroughly, always closer and even more. Even presses his head in the crook of his neck whispering with shuddering breath: “Us, This is us”. 

It coaxes a broken yet so beautiful sound from Isak's lips and then he is trembling under him, under his touch taking Even with him too. Being held so tight by him, his lover, it hurts so good and heals so wholly. And to belong this way to one another, from the tip of the toes through the skin and bone until there's just the essence of being, there's nothing quite alike. And yet one word can contain it all. Us. 

Later, Even lies near to him, his head resting on Isak's lower stomach breathing in the scent of his skin. It's a soothing pattern, Isak’s fingers combing his hair while he draws those two letters over Isak's hip bone with his fingertip over and over again. Us. Isak hums a quiet melody and if this ain't the definition of happiness then nothing is. 

 

Isak shifts a little against his chest and it brings him back to this night, to the present. Which is just as good, Even thinks when he looks at his boy, that boy with a heart so strong in its way to feel. No moment with Isak is less than the previous, and he wishes to share all those moments, all varieties of them with him, as long as possible and beyond.

As the wee hours go by there's more space for the light to take over. Soon it’ll be morning and a new day with all those everyday life things to do outside of this little world of their own. And he gets to start it with Isak, Isak who will greet him with sleepy yawns and rosy cheeks and soft cuddles. 

Even loves the way Isak giggles when he pokes his cute nose and that fond “Stop it” from his lips without him really meaning it. But what he truly adores is Isak, after all this time together, still looking down with a shy smile when he calls him beautiful. And when Even starts to caress his cheeks, Isak always lifts his eyes again and then he is hit by that full force of those green stars.

Even’s eyelids are heavy and he takes in that comforting weight of Isak in his arms, his steady breathing against his skin and lets the sleep take over. The last thing Even thinks about is how soft and precious Isak looks, that dim light on his features.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about trying to write something like this from Isak's POV too :)


End file.
